


Us & Our

by parkbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkbyun/pseuds/parkbyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol's obsessed with the word 'our' and he loves Baekhyun a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us & Our

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to my LJ with the same username, was written for my friend Kak Re and this story contains a very gross fluff.

  
He loves _everything_ about Byun Baekhyun. 

  
From his eyes to his lips, his cheeks, his hair, his hands, and even his fats, Park Chanyeol loves every single thing about him. 

  
He loves every single thing Baekhyun hates about himself, and he makes sure to love every single thing Baekhyun loves about himself _even more_. 

  
So as he embraces the smaller body beside him, Chanyeol whispers a sweet _I love you_ and exhales in contentment because life is good, and Baekhyun is there to make it even better. 

  
(It’s only 7 in the morning, and Chanyeol has fallen in love all over again.) 

  
∞ 

  
It was sometime around spring when Chanyeol first met Baekhyun. 

  
Chanyeol was working part-time in a book store when Baekhyun walked in and asked if it was indeed the place where the famous drama took place. Chanyeol had said no as the answer, but Baekhyun, being a stubborn person he is, was persistent that it was _the_ book store, reasoning that the store looked painfully similar to the one on TV. 

  
(“Are you sure this isn’t the book store?” Baekhyun held his camera and bit his lower lip as his eyes wandered around the store, his brows knitted together and Chanyeol swore he looked so adorable. “Weird, it looks really similar to the book store in _Eternal Summer_. I swear Song Joongki stood around this corner.”) 

  
Maybe it was the way his lips puckered as if he was asking for a kiss or maybe it was the way his pretty fingers curled around the camera that infatuated and pulled Chanyeol into him. The sight of him was blinding that the next thing Chanyeol knew, he found himself telling the adorable boy he knew where the book store he was looking for when in fact he didn’t even know what _Eternal Summer_ or who Song Joongki is. 

  
(“This isn’t the book store,” Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck, trying his best to smile at the boy and he cursed inwardly because his eyes twitched from nervousness and he knew damn well he looked ugly when it did. “But I know where the book store you’re looking for is.”) 

  
And telling a lie that forced him to find the book store by asking almost everyone he encountered and even joined a fan café of Song Joongki and the drama itself was worth it. It was worth it, because, 

  
It was sometime around spring when Chanyeol first fell in love with Baekhyun. 

  
∞ 

  
One thing that Chanyeol loves the most from being in a relationship is the change in use of possessive terms. It used to be my and his, and now it’s us or ours. He _totally_ loves every time his colleagues ask him where he’s heading after work. 

  
(“Where are you heading?” 

  
“Home,” he flashes a toothy grin and his eyes twitch numerous times but he doesn’t care. “Baekhyun’s cooking a special dinner for _our_ anniversary tonight.”) 

  
It feels right and perfect, it feels as if the word ‘our’ and ‘us’ were meant for them. It feels so right that Chanyeol uses it excessively up to the point where it irritates Baekhyun because _God_ , it’s embarrassing. But Chanyeol doesn’t care, because in his defense, everything his was also Baekhyun’s. 

  
(“Baekhyun, where’s _our_ toothpaste?”) 

  
Smiling like a fool and tightening his hold on the smaller man beside him, Chanyeol whispers yet another sweet _I love you_ and runs his hand slowly through Baekhyun’s arm, giving a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. Baekhyun’s skin feels _so_ soft against his chapped lips, and he’s reminded once again why he’s always so infatuated with the man. 

  
(Chanyeol kisses him again and again, and Chanyeol can’t seem to stop himself from kissing Baekhyun, _his_ Baekhyun.) 

  
The kisses stir Baekhyun awake from his sleep, so he slowly turns around, holding Chanyeol’s hand and giving it a light kiss, before he blinks his eyes thrice and smiles. “Good morning, Chanyeol.” 

  
“Good morning,” Chanyeol takes his hand and brushes the bangs away from in front of Baekhyun’s eyes, giving yet another soft kisses to Baekhyun’s sleepy eyes. “How was your sleep?” 

  
“It was okay,” Baekhyun exhales contentedly, feeling Chanyeol’s touch on his face. “You snored pretty loud last night.” 

  
“Sorry,” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly, playing with Baekhyun’s soft hair and he’s so happy and in love he’s almost dying. “I was pretty tired last night.” 

  
“Figure,” Baekhyun chuckles and his cheeks tinted pink, looking so alive and beautiful that Chanyeol can’t stop admiring him. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

  
“Can I have you for our breakfast?” 

  
Baekhyun laughs, pushing Chanyeol away and shakes his head. “You and your obsession with the word ‘our’,” Baekhyun gives a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s lips and rests his hands on Chanyeol’s chest. “And no, you already had me for dinner last night.” 

  
“That _was_ last night, Baekhyun.” 

  
“And it’s only hours ago, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun laughs again, kissing the tall man one last time before he sits up. Reaching to the nightstand, he takes his oversized specs and wears it. “I’m going to prepare the breakfast. Be a good boy and make the bed while I cook, okay?” 

  
“Not without reward.” Chanyeol closes his eyes and grins mischievously, erupting laughter from Baekhyun who kisses his grin affectionately. 

  
“There will always be rewards for good boys, Chanyeol. So make _our_ bed while I cook, okay?” 

  
“Okay,” Chanyeol nods, feeling giddy that Baekhyun addresses their bed as _our bed_. It’s very simple and even trivial, but it drives Chanyeol mad. “I’ll make our bed.” 

  
(Chanyeol can’t stop smiling as he makes the bed, addressing everything he sees in the house with ‘our’ and he falls in love with Baekhyun all over again.) 

  
∞ 

  
It was Saturday back in 2013 when Chanyeol decided to propose to Baekhyun. It was perfectly planned, and everyone was supporting him. Given the blessings from Baekhyun’s parents who are very supportive and open on gay marriage and also his colleagues, he proposed to Baekhyun at their shared apartment, the place where they mostly spent their times together. Baekhyun was wearing his favorite loose tee and sweatpants, reading romance novels with his large specs hanging above his nose. He looked so adorable in Chanyeol’s eyes, and Chanyeol had never been so sure about anything like how he was sure that he wants to spend a lifetime with Baekhyun. 

  
There was a Korean drama _Lost & Found_ playing on the TV, and Chanyeol was humming quietly to the soundtrack when their doorbell rang. 

  
“Chanyeol, someone’s at the door.” Baekhyun said, his eyes not once leaving the novel he was reading. 

  
“I’m watching TV, Baek.” Chanyeol said carefully, pressing his lips into thin line, didn’t quite liking the idea of Baekhyun getting angry at him. “Get it, please.” 

  
Just as he expected, Baekhyun rolled his eyes and groaned before stomping his way to the door, rambling incoherent words that Chanyeol didn’t want to know. Chanyeol could only caught ‘lazy’ and ‘I’m reading too’. _It was scary_. 

  
When Baekhyun’s out of sight, Chanyeol hurriedly run to the DVD player, putting in a DVD he had prepared for the day and quickly sat back down on the couch, trying to calm his breath. Nervously fixing his t-shirt and hair, he heard Baekhyun talking to someone at the door, saying some things like ‘I’m sorry, I’m not interested in buying new set of knives’ in an annoyed tone, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile. It was part of his plan because he needed to distract Baekhyun and set out everything. 

  
Baekhyun walked back to the living room not long after, looking grumpy and pouting, and Chanyeol thought he still looked adorable even when he’s mad. 

  
“Who’s it, Baek?” 

  
“Annoying salesman,” Baekhyun huffed and threw himself to the couch, frowning. “Now I’m not in the mood to finish my novel anymore. It’s your fault.” 

  
“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck, trying to lift Baekhyun’s mood back up. “Let’s watch a movie, yes?” 

  
Baekhyun didn’t answer but Chanyeol clicked the play button anyway, and he swallowed nervously as he kept his eyes fixed on Baekhyun. 

  
“What’s this?” Baekhyun asked when the movie started playing, and gasped loudly soon after, because it was a movie about him, made by Park Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, what’s this?” 

  
“J-just,” Chanyeol stammered and he cursed himself for being nervous. He inhaled and calmed himself. “Just watch, Baek.” 

  
Baekhyun eyed him suspiciously before turning back to the TV, giving all his attention to the movie playing. Exhaling, Chanyeol fished for a blue velvet box kept in his sweatpants’ pocket and tremblingly held onto it, waiting for the movie to end. Quietly, as the movie played, Chanyeol knelt before Baekhyun who wasn’t paying attention to him at all; eyes brimmed with tears as the movie went on. 

  
As the movie finally came to an end, Baekhyun’s eyes had been swollen and red, and he couldn’t seem to look at Chanyeol without crying. “I hate you,” he said, glancing at the TV with a huge ‘will you marry me’ paused on the screen. “Why are you proposing me on sweatpants?” 

  
Chanyeol smiled as he took Baekhyun’s hand into his and squeezed it lightly. “Sorry,” he gave Baekhyun’s hand a soft kiss and brushed his thumb in a circle motion. “Do I need to change? Or do I need to turn off the TV?” he asked, looking back and forth to the TV and to Baekhyun. 

  
Baekhyun shook his head and laughed, wiping his tears and tried to clean his runny nose. “No, because I need you to look as horrible as I am.” 

  
Chanyeol laughed, giving yet another gentle squeeze on Baekhyun’s hand before he cleared his throat to speak. “Baekhyun,” he began and Baekhyun held his breath. “How long have we been together?” 

  
“Uh, four or five years, I think? I kind of lost count in the middle and—” 

  
“Okay Baek,” Chanyeol exhaled and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand tighter. “The point is we’ve been together long enough, right?” Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol continued. “And for all the years we’ve been together Baek, I, uh, I want to—” Chanyeol exhaled and shook his head lightly. Baekhyun wanted to laugh but the look Chanyeol was giving him shut him up. “Wait, let me try again.” 

  
Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun’s assuring smile was more than enough to calm him down. “Well, you see Baek, I’m so in love with you and it just grows stronger every day. I can’t stop it, and I don’t have any intentions to stop it either, because I love to love you. I love that you get cold easily so I can cuddle you to sleep, I love that you insist your large specs look good on you, and it does, really, because you look so adorable wearing the specs, and I love, love that you’re a strong-willed person and brave.” 

  
Baekhyun clamped his mouth shut as tears began to roll down his cheeks, and Chanyeol wiped it before giving a soft kiss to his eyes. “I love you,” Chanyeol said again. “I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a god damn sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you’re looking at me like I’m nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. I even love your constant nagging and the reminders you secretly set in my phone just so I will not forget to eat. I love you Baek, I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night and I intend to keep it that way forever. 

  
“I know this isn’t the proposal that you might be dreaming of, that this isn’t fancy and extravagant, but I want to propose to you in the most comfortable way, so every time we’ll sit on this couch in the future we’ll always be reminded on how we started.” Chanyeol opened the box and he took out the ring, looking at Baekhyun who was already a crying mess. 

  
“Marry me, Byun Baekhyun. Marry me, because I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up seeing your face every morning, I want to write songs with you and eat your crappy sweet-sauced chicken that you think are Chinese. And I even want to argue with you just so we can have crazy hot makeup sex.” Baekhyun chuckled and nodded, letting Chanyeol slid the ring onto his finger. “So, will you marry me, Baek?” 

  
“Yes,” Baekhyun choked on his sobs and nodded frantically. “A thousand times yes, Yeol. And my sweet sauced chicken isn’t crappy, mind you.” 

  
Chanyeol smiled widely and he pulled Baekhyun into a tight hug, peppering kisses to all over his face. They didn’t say anything afterwards, just stayed cuddling and inhaling each other’s scents, until somehow the cuddling and gentle kisses turned into something else. 

  
(It was Saturday, Chanyeol recounted, and he loved Baekhyun.) 

  
∞ 

  
“Stop staring at me like that, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun puts a plate of sandwich on the table and pours the orange juice to Chanyeol’s glass. “It’s creepy.” 

  
“I can’t stare at my own husband?” Chanyeol frowns, giving a look that he knows Baekhyun can’t resist. 

  
“You’ve been staring for two good hours, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and smiles when he sees Chanyeol’s frown deepens. Giving a light kiss to his lips, Baekhyun pinches Chanyeol’s cheek and chuckles. “Stop frowning, you big baby, and eat your breakfast.” 

  
“Not without another kiss,” Chanyeol grins and taps his lips with his forefinger, earning a sweet laughter from Baekhyun and his heart swells from happiness. “Kiss me.” 

  
Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun kisses him again, this time slower, and pinches his nose. “Now be a good boy and eat.” 

  
“Ah, speaking about good boy, I’ve made our bed.” Chanyeol smiles and blinks his eyes in teasing manner. “I need your help to unmake it, if you know what I mean.” 

  
“Oh God,” Baekhyun laughs and pinches Chanyeol’s nose again. “You’re so mischievous, Yeol.” _But he nods anyway_. “Sure, just eat the sandwich first. Unmaking our bed needs a lot of energy.” 

  
(Chanyeol grins widely and quickly finishes his sandwich, eager to unmake the bed with Baekhyun.) 

  
∞ 

  
He loves _everything_ about Byun Baekhyun. 

  
From his eyes to his lips, his cheeks, his hair, his hands, and even his fats, Park Chanyeol loves every single thing about him. 

  
He loves every single thing Baekhyun hates about himself, and he makes sure to love every single thing Baekhyun loves about himself _even more_. 

  
(Chanyeol loves all of Baekhyun with all of his.) 


End file.
